


Fourscore

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fairies, Fairy Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Macro/Micro, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Castiel, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tiny Cas, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, fine.  So some things about dating a fairy were pretty different.  The mild telepathy was probably pretty high on the list.</p><p>(The one where Cas is a tiny fairy and Dean loves every inch of him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourscore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30939410
> 
> I am using this for the Dean/Castiel square on my spnpairingbingo card.

 

Dean woke up with a start and realized that half his boyfriend's arm was jammed up his left nostril.

 

Not _again_.

 

“Cas,” Dean mumbled, blearily blinking his eyes and carefully inching Cas' arm out of the way. Cas made a small _harrumph_ , rolling over and nudging his butt back against the upper swell of Dean's lip. The trailing tips of his wings brushed grumpily over Dean's nose. A soft mental static of irritation flickered around the edges of Dean's awareness.

 

When Cas fell asleep he did it with resolution and an iron will to remain so. Dean sighed, the small gust of breath making Cas' wings flutter. He'd just have to move Cas himself.

 

In a motion much-practiced and often used, Dean gently slid two of his fingers under Cas' sleeping form. Cas' ass curved against Dean's knuckles while his head lolled to the side, a little moue of discontent on his lips. Dean made sure not to catch Cas' wings as he cradled the sleeping fairy. There'd be hell to pay if he woke up angry.

 

Dean rolled onto his side, settling his head onto an overstuffed pillow and letting it sink down comfortably. Satisfied that he was comfortable enough to sleep the rest of the night, Dean nimbly rolled Cas off his fingers and tucked him against Dean's lips. Cas made a soft groan, his lips smacking a few times as he settled into the soft expanse of pillow and scooted his ass back against the bow of Dean's lips. Dean smiled softly as Cas' wings settled against the side of his nose, the soft skin of Cas' back warm against him as Dean slid back into sleep. Dean had always liked being the big spoon.

 

*

 

Dating a fairy wasn't so different from dating any other non-human species. They got their share of looks, sure, but that didn't bother Dean. Cas was kind and sweet and impossibly cute, even when he was grouchy.

 

_Dean, stop moving_ .

 

Cas planted his hand on Dean's collarbone and ruffled one of his wings in a menacing fashion that made Dean want to laugh. He quickly filled his mind with visions of clanging pots and air horns and anything loud enough to keep Cas from reading his thoughts.

 

OK, fine. So some things about dating a fairy were pretty different. The mild telepathy was probably pretty high on the list.

 

“Cas, my neck's cramping.” Dean cracked his neck dramatically and sat up a little straighter on the couch. Cas' favorite lounging position in the hollow of Dean's collarbone was fine most of the time, but after a long day at the shop Dean's neck objected to any unusual angles.

 

_Fine._ Cas sighed, loudly, which registered in Dean's mind as the burr of an old baseball card stuck through the spokes of a bike wheel. 

 

Cas stretched, his hands kneading against the underside of Dean's jaw. He slowly climbed his way up the side of Dean's neck, bracing a foot against Dean's shoulder and hopping onto the couch cushion currently cradling Dean's head. With a soft sigh, a contented one that rolled like a cat purr into Dean's mind, Cas snuggled against Dean's ear and cushioned his head on Dean's earlobe.

 

_This will do._ Cas adjusted his headrest and went back to watching TV.

 

It's not that Cas couldn't speak. His voice was just … well, Dean had mentioned mosquito buzzing once and once only, and he hadn't gotten laid for a week afterwards. Cas just preferred projecting his thoughts, which meant Dean was regularly treated to very vivid images of what Cas wanted to do in bed, as well as his raw, honest emotions about everything.  _Everything_ .

 

_Don't forget that we're visiting my brother this weekend._

 

Dean didn't need any telepathy to know better than to express his chagrin. Cas might be four inches tall but he was a force of nature when he felt like it.

 

“Can't wait,” Dean mumbled, thinking of placid lakes and ocean sunrises and everything calm he could muster up. Faeries were just like people – some of them were fantastic and wonderful and fun. Some of them were jackasses who thought they were funnier than they actually were. Dean wasn't going to hold it against Cas that Gabe's sense of humor usually involved thumbtacks.

 

With no further complaints from Dean, Cas pressed a soft kiss to his ear and stroked his fingers along Dean's jaw.

 

_And I was thinking afterwards..._

 

The filthy images Cas let loose would have made Dean sign up for an entire year of Gabe's pranks.

 

*

 

“It kind of looks like,” Dean squinted at the small ring dangling from his fingers. “A saddle, right?”

 

Cas fluttered his wings demurely and smiled.

 

_Does that make you my big human sex pony?_

 

“I'll take it.”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow and pushed the shipping material off the couch. He loved it when Cas went online shopping.

 

“C'mere.” Dean slumped down until his chin was level with his chest, leaving a nice platform for Cas to stroll up on. Cas made sure to trail his wings low behind him, dragging them over Dean's skin and giving him goosebumps.

 

Cas' wings weren't feathery ( _I'm not a fucking sprite, Dean_ ) but rather a thin, membraneous flesh that stretched shimmering and gossamer over delicate bones ( _don't even think of a bat, Dean_ ). They were warm and soft and caught softly on Dean's skin like a delicate fingerpad. Dean wouldn't have them any other way.

 

_Have to get you hard, first._

 

Cas splayed his palms over the jut of Dean's chin and leaned in to kiss him. Kissing a fairy required a little redefinition of the act, but Dean loved the way Cas' tiny lips peppered his own with kiss after kiss.

 

“Not a problem,” Dean mumbled, groaning softly as Cas bit teasingly on his lip. He could feel his dick throbbing through his boxers already just imagining Cas using their new toy. Judging by the tiny ( _it's quite large proportionally, Dean_ ) hard-on grinding against the divot of Dean's chin, Cas felt the same way.

 

Dean shucked his boxers, careful to keep his chest level as he raised his hips. His cock was swelling to hard as it hit his belly, and Cas turned his head and broadcast a series of feelings Dean could have best described as a breathy sigh and a whispered _Preciousssss_.

 

Dean wrapped a lazy hand around his dick, giving himself a few slow strokes as Cas sucked a pin-sized hickey onto Dean's lip. Having a four-inch tall boyfriend presented plenty of logistical challenges, but Dean was a mechanic at heart and knew there were few things in life that lube and sheer ingenuity couldn't fix. Besides, Cas' diminutive scale had given Dean a new appreciation for the smaller things on his own body. He shivered as Cas pulled off his mouth and slowly worked his way down Dean's chest, littering it with tender bites and tiny swipes of his tongue.

 

“Cas,” Dean sighed, letting his head loll to the side as Cas settled at Dean's left nipple. Dean might never feel a full-sized mouth on his dick again, but sweet Tinkerbell the things Cas could do to a nipple.

 

Dean had always been sensitive there, and years with Cas had given Dean the luxurious ability to focus all his attention on this tiny area of himself. Dean didn't even bother stroking himself while Cas closed his lips around the happy nub and went to work.

 

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Dean groaned, feeling his cock fatten and throb in his hand while his eyes drifted in and out of focus. He blinked his vision clear and licked his lips, letting his eyes trail over the sinuous arch of Cas' back, on his knees with his ass up in the air. He steadied himself with one hand gripped into the pebbled skin of Dean's areola, lips stretched wide around the width of Dean's nipple. Cas' wings fluttered in time with each dip of his neck, and Dean could just barely feel the tiny trail of spit pooling at the base.

 

Cas' other hand worked furiously at his cock, jacking himself and moaning around Dean's nipple. Impatient whirs wormed their way into Dean's mind as Cas held himself back from coming.

 

_Put it on_ .

 

One of the many fairy-boyfriend benefits: Cas could still talk with his mouth full.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Dean groped around on the couch until he felt the silicone ring. He'd never seen anything quite like it before, and he'd been pretty sure he'd perused every fairy-human sex toy catalog on the known earth. Leave it to Cas to find something new.

 

Dean hissed softly as he rolled the ring down his dick and carefully snugged it around the base. A tiny rubber dick stood up at one end, pointing perpendicular to Dean's cock.

 

_Look at that._

 

The red-tinged hum of Cas' arousal swept over him as Cas pulled off his nipple and snapped his wings. He crawled down the soft curve of Dean's stomach, wings held high so Dean could see the way his ass swayed back and forth.

 

One of the many burdens Dean had to bear was living with the world's tiniest cocktease.

 

_Give me some lube?_

 

Dean grinned. Stroking up slowly from the base of his cock, he pushed out a fat drop of precome and let it trail down to pool on his stomach. Cas radiated his approval, a head-scratch feeling that made Dean sigh with his own contentment. He loved watching Cas work himself open.

 

Cas gingerly scooped up a glistening finger of Dean's precome and settled onto all fours. Legs spread, wings fanning out to tickle at Dean's skin, messy head of hair brushing against the cinched base of Dean's dick – Cas was perfect.

 

Cas groaned as he reached around and started to fuck himself, one finger quickly giving way to two as Cas radiated the kind of heady impatience that made Dean feel half-crazy. Cas canted his hips higher and spread his legs wider, taking more while Dean kept his fingers clamped over the ring around his dick. Dean didn't want to come first, but watching Cas writhe his hips while he was one thumb short of fisting himself was pushing it.

 

“Cas, c'mon.” Dean's voice was thick, his skin flushed red and fuck, one swipe of Cas' wings over the head of his dick and he was fucked.

 

Dean could just make out the pink-gape starbust of Cas' hole as he drew his hand back, wiping it carelessly on Dean's skin before turning himself around. Cas' face was in a high flush, glowing even more than usual for a fairy. He looked half-fucked already and Dean was not going to last much longer.

 

Dean's skin tingled with excitement, his own and Cas' mingling in his mind. Another pulse of precome leaked eagerly from Dean's cock, dripping down to slide off one of Cas' wings. Cas groaned and looked up at Dean, his lower lip worried between his teeth as he lined himself up with the toy.

 

Dean was only human, and as much as he'd fallen head over wings for Cas right from the start, he'd had his reservations. The thought of never fucking someone in the ass, which up to that point had pretty much been Dean's main hobby, had given him some pause. He thought he'd miss it, that nothing could compare to that tight-hot clench of sinking into someone's open, willing body. It was one of the many ways in which he'd underestimated Cas.

 

Dean shuddered as Cas pushed back against the toy, his mind flooding with sensation as Cas took the flared head inside himself. The strain and push as Cas bore down, the prickle of his skin and the hot-flood release of his body stretching taut before he flexed open and took the fake cock to the base – all of it crashed over Dean, a thousand times better than any sex he'd ever had with any species.

 

_Fuck,_ Cas thought and Dean said, both of them groaning as Cas bottomed out and panted, small puffs of breath ghosting over Dean's happy trail. Cas was tiny but he was a tough little show-off, and before Dean had even adjusted Cas started to fuck himself in earnest. Each slap of his body against the base of Dean's cock drove Dean a little closer to the edge. Dean gripped his dick tighter, his clenched knuckles bumping against the backs of Cas' thighs each time Cas slammed himself home.

 

_Dean_ .

 

Dean balls felt like they were planning a great escape into his body and everything felt  _tight_ , edgy and Christ, Cas.

 

_Dean_ .

 

Dean's eyes snapped open at the bark in Cas' voice, like a finger flicked against his ear.

 

_Dean, I want you to come._

 

Cas rarely abused his fairy super-speed, but apparently he was just as desperate as Dean. In a blink-fast blur of movement Cas spun himself around, lying on his back as he angled himself just right with the strength of his wings. His legs wrapped around Dean's cock, barely crossing at the ankles as he buried the precome-slick toy in his ass and started to jerk his cock.

 

“Cas, yes, fuck, I'm-” Dean didn't get any farther than three quick strokes before he felt his body seize up. Cas hummed at him, a steady _do it do it do it Dean_ that whited out as Dean's cock jerked in his hand. Fat ropes of come arced up, the first few flying past Cas' head before Dean got the angle right, letting the rest drip from his knuckles onto Cas' heaving chest and stomach. Dean stroked himself through it, noting with a hazy curiosity that each jerk of his dick made Cas shudder against the toy. They'd have to play around with that.

 

Dean squeezed out the last pearly drops of his come, his hands shaking as Cas fucked himself closer to his own orgasm. He scooped up an errant drop of come that had landed next to Cas' face, catching it on his pinky before offering it to Cas' searching mouth. Cas groaned as he sucked at it greedily, loud enough that Dean wondered if the neighbors weren't having some really vivid and inappropriate thoughts right now.

 

_Dean Dean God Dean_ and then Cas just froze, his wings pushing back rigid against Dean's stomach as he came, the tiny drops quickly getting lost in the pool of Dean's come covering him. He collapsed back against Dean, breath coming in shallow as Dean felt the static thrum of Cas' release roll over them both. He rested him thumb against Cas' cheek and smiled.

 

After their heads had cleared and Cas was thinking in full words again, Dean offered Cas his palm. Cas rolled into Dean's hand, lazy and sticky and fuck, his hair was just too adorable sometimes.

 

“I think we have a new favorite toy.” Dean collected Cas in his hand and brought him up to eye-level.

 

_Don't worry, you're still my favorite sex pony._

 

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes as Cas radiated patient indulgence.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow as he brought his hand flush with his lips, letting his tongue snake out to taste a drop of come from Cas' cheekbone.

 

“Now let's get you cleaned up.”

 

*

 

Dean was stretched out on the couch when the fairy-door slammed. He'd been home for a few hours, catching up on some reruns after a long shower to wash the shop off himself. It was a Friday, which meant a whole weekend with Cas.

 

It also meant Cas was guaranteed to be stressed out.

 

_Please tell me there's fresh cream._

 

“Of course.” Dean hauled himself off the couch while Cas tossed his briefcase down next to Dean's keys. He slid his coat off, careful to pull it over his wings before hanging it on the small hooks Dean had installed above their hallway table.

 

“Rough day?” Dean cracked his neck, trying to think soothing thoughts.

 

 _I had a root canal run two hours over and someone tried to bite me._ _What do you think?_

 

Cas was one of the most sought-after fairy endodontists in the state, which meant he had a great practice and a schedule that would drop a drafthorse most weeks. The bubble and hiss of Cas' frustration skittered around Dean's mind as Cas plopped himself down, using Dean's wallet as a makeshift stool while he unlaced his shoes.

 

“I think someone needs a drink and a blowjob.”

 

Dean knelt down by the table and pursed his lips. Cas couldn't resist a kiss even in his worst mood, and today was no exception. Cas sighed and rubbed his hand over the divot in Dean's lip.

 

_I'd love both of those things._

 

Dean smiled as he felt a soft wave of gratitude from Cas. He always knew how to get Cas out of a funk.

 

_And not necessarily in that order._

 

Dean smiled as he cracked a beer for himself and pulled out a pencil-eraser-sized glass for Cas' cream. He'd gotten good at measuring it out with a little dropper. It was a nice thing he could do for Cas.

 

Cas was waiting for him when Dean got back to the couch, out of his clothes already. Most fairies found clothing an unpleasant necessity of interacting with other species ( _puritans, Dean, you're all giant flightless puritans_ ) and Cas was no different. Dean placed their drinks on the coffee table and shrugged out of his shirt and jeans before lying out on the long end of their couch.

 

“Missed you today.” Dean reached for his beer, dangling it between his fingertips while he passed Cas his glass of cream. Alcohol had no effect on Cas, although beer made him burp sometimes, a sound Dean would never admit was absolutely hilarious for fear of Cas' wrath.

 

Cas hummed in response, accepting his glass and taking a sip before fluttering down to land on Dean's stomach. Dean bent his knees and pressed his thighs together, creating a nice incline for Cas to sit against.

 

_This is more like it_ .

 

Cas took another long swallow of his drink, wriggling around until his butt was resting flush against Dean's crotch. He leaned his head back against Dean's thigh and sighed. The soft tingle of Cas' mild intoxication tickled against Dean's mind, adding to the fuzzy warmth of Dean's craft brew. Dean took another swill off his beer before setting it down on the coffee table with a soft clink.

 

“Well, you got your drink...” Dean let his back slide a little further down the couch, keeping his legs bent. He reached down to stroke the pad of his pinky along Cas' thigh. Cas blinked down at him and took another sip of his cream, looking as cool as the proverbial cat. Cas could be the worst tease and the tiny smile playing over his lips meant he wanted to torture Dean a little.

 

Dean wasn't without his own arsenal. Keeping his fingertip stroking gently along Cas' thigh, he closed his eyes and grinned. Dean let himself imagine Cas with his face flushed, wings taut and his hair sticking up in a thousand directions while Dean licked his lips. He thought about wrapping those lips around a dick, about a really sloppy blowjob he'd watched last week, about Cas coming across Dean's wet lips so Dean could lick it off. Dean could feel his cock start to stir under Cas' weight, especially when Cas' hips started rolling in little circles with Dean concentrated on every facial scene he'd ever seen.

 

Cas gave him a wordless  _I hate you_ , the kind of fond surrender that made Dean flush. Dean opened his eyes to find Cas hovering over his chest, wings swaying lazily as he licked his lips. One hand wrapped around his dick while the minute pencil-mark of his eyebrow arched up.

 

Dean licked his own lips and set his beer down on the floor, letting himself settle further down on the couch. He shoved his boxers off, lifting his hips slightly as Cas fluttered down to him. Cas landed gracefully as always, his knees tucking against Dean's chin while the tips of his wings caught against Dean's stubble.

 

Sam had told him once that the ability to curl one's tongue came from a simple gene, like the ability to taste bitter things or having attached earlobes. Dean was still convinced that he'd have figured out how to curl his tongue even if he wasn't genetically gifted in the fairy blowjob department.

 

Dean rolled his tongue softly, pressing it out between his lips while the pop-rocks tingle of Cas' excitement prickled over him. Cas' dick was hot and hard as it slid between the folds of his tongue, Dean's tastebuds pulling slightly against the softer skin of Cas' dick as Cas slowly sunk himself in. 

 

The long-sigh pleasure when Cas rolled his hips made Dean's eyes flutter closed, his eyelashes brushing Cas' shoulder where he'd pillowed his head against Dean's cheek. Each thrust of Cas' cock into his mouth sent a wave of sensation buzzing over Dean's skin, and Dean didn't even need to touch his cock to start a steady stream of precome leaking onto his belly.

 

Dean sighed, flexing the muscles in his tongue just enough to make Cas groan and speed his hips. Dean's inhale brought him the faint rosemary scent of Cas' shampoo and the sharp, pin-prick beads of sweat dotting Cas' neck. Dean might have been physically passive in much of his intimacy with Cas, but Cas' telepathy made Dean as active a partner as if he'd been on his knees working up a sweat. Dean knew when Cas was close by the flush reddening his own cheeks and the sympathetic pound of his heart in his throat.

 

Cas' hand clenched around his earlobe, sending a sharp jolt of sensation that made Dean's eyes fly open. Cas was always beautiful, with his wide blue eyes and delicate features ( _I'm quite rugged for my species, Dean_ ) but he was fucking gorgeous when he came. His eyes shone bright against his candy-apple cheeks, wings flexed taut behind him as he pulsed against Dean's tongue. While Cas' spurt of come would barely have fit over Dean's fingertip, Dean savored every drop of it, pooling it on the tip of his tongue and rubbing it along his palate while Cas caught his breath. 

 

Dean gave a showy swallow and smacked his lips, humming softly and letting his hand trail down to the hot ache of his dick. Cas peppered the bridge of his nose with kisses, tracing the trail of Dean's freckles down his cheek before lightly tutting Dean's chin with the tip of his wing.

 

_Don't even think about touching yourself._

 

Dean pulled his hand back immediately, blinking his eyes innocently as he aggressively imagined himself wrapping a hand around his cock and furiously jerking it, because Dean was still a jackass at heart sometimes and wouldn't respect himself in the morning if he didn't rise to the bait just a little.

 

_Cute_ .

 

Cas rolled his eyes and kicked him in the jaw, which was equivalent to a gentle finger-flick from a fellow human. Dean meant to feign injury but immediately forgot when Cas darted down to hover over his dick, the micro jet stream of his flight tickling down Dean's stomach like a hundred breathy kisses. Cas' punishment for Dean's insolence was to seal his mouth over the leaking slit of Dean's cock and suck mercilessly, and Dean raggedly promised himself to provoke Cas more often.

 

Cas' tongue darted in and out, tasting Dean and sending a rug-burn wave of arousal trailing up Dean's spine. His cock throbbed with each flick of Cas' tongue, and it almost hurt when Cas pulled off and slid down. Pressing Dean's cock up against his belly, Cas wrapped his strong thighs around the base of Dean's cock and splayed a palm on either side of it. His knees hitched against the skin of Dean's belly, giving him traction as he flexed his back and started to hump against Dean's hard-on. 

 

Dean had never thought of himself as a fairy-fetishist, but he'd be lying if he said there wasn't something enchanting about his dick being bigger than his entire boyfriend. The tousled spikes of Cas' hair barely brushed against the middle of Dean's cock as Cas wrapped himself around it, and he had to stretch his arm all the way up to press a spit-wet palm against the sensitive web of skin stretching beneath the crown. 

 

“Cas.” Dean rolled his neck, panting slightly as he watched Cas work. Cas' wings traced circles over his hips, kneading at his hipbones and catching against the sheen of sweat dotting his skin. Dean skirted his hands down his hips, focusing on the soft scratch of his fingernails against his sensitive skin so Cas could feel it too.

 

The soft murmur of Dean's name floated into Dean's thoughts as Cas groaned, bucking his hips up until Dean could feel the insistent jut of Cas getting hard against him. Dean trailed his fingers lower, leaving goosebumps over his own skin as he let the blunt tips of his fingernails find Cas' wings. He traced slowly along the edges, biting his own lip as Cas bounced back a dozen sensations of pleasure and anticipation. Cas had once described getting his wings scratched as the fairy equivalent of getting a thousand hickeys at once, and the toe-curling purr that filtered back into Dean's hazy thoughts was better than a thousand human-sized mouths on his neck.

 

Cas writhed against him, mouth closing in tender bites as he fervently kissed up Dean's length. His ass flexed perfectly as he shimmied his way up, and Dean knew it should be mildly ridiculous to watch Cas climb his dick like a tree but all he could think about was how close he was to coming. Cas' wings closed over the head of his dick before Dean could even finish that thought and Dean gasped, his stomach hollowing out as Cas' wings slipped through the fat drops of precome and sealed over him. They flexed warm and slick over his cock, sending Dean's brain skittering to a halt as his balls tensed and he could barely bark out a warning.

 

_Do it, Dean._

 

Cas humped furiously against him, wings sucking and caressing and his nails digging in just right while waves of want and need and pure adoration for Dean's dick lit Dean up from the inside.

 

_I want you all over me._

 

Dean came with the sort of force that could have hit his own chin if Cas' wings weren't cupped over him, ready to catch every hot pulse before it dripped down to Cas' upturned face and his open, pink little mouth. It was obscene the way Cas staggered back, drenched in white and looking half-mad as he sucked languidly at his fingers. He stumbled a little as he tried to stand, his wings weighed down and fuck, there was nothing that made Dean crazier than seeing Cas all messy and dick-drunk and loving every second of it.

 

Cas could be teasing and subtle when he wanted to, but the image he practically screamed at Dean was anything but.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean mumbled, slurring out a mental equivalent of “God I fucking love you” as he slid further down the couch, spreading his legs and hiking his knees up to his chest.

 

Cas climbed down between Dean's legs clumsily, grabbing roughly at Dean's skin in his haste, not that Dean could complain. Cas pushed impatiently at his balls, and Dean winced a little as he cupped them and moved them out of Cas' way. He was still riding the last waves of his orgasm, skin sensitive and tight and he couldn't help but whine a little as Cas flicked a teasing, come-slick wing over Dean's hole.

 

Cas was clearly pleased with Dean's pitiful noises but he wasn't going to make Dean beg for it. He arched his back, unfurling his wings against the tender skin of Dean's hole while Dean's eyes rolled back in his head.

 

In Dean's opinion, anyone with an ounce of good sense and an asshole loved getting rimmed, and Dean had a good heaping portion of good sense and gratitude at Cas' ingenuity with his extra appendages. Cas' wings undulated against him, slick with his own come as they teased him slowly, circling around his hole just to dip inside when he thought he was going to lose his mind. Humming beneath the skin-tingle furl of Cas' wings caressing him from the inside was the thrumming, insistent beat of Cas jerking himself off while he wing-licked Dean into near unconsciousness.

 

Dean saw himself suddenly, larger than life and spread open like an ocean of skin-kissed skin before Cas, every curve and hillock of his body a new plane for Cas to marvel at as Cas flung his head back and came. His wings beat staccato-wet against Dean's hole with each pulse of his cock as he slowly slumped back, his head landing softly against the warm skin of Dean's taint.

 

They lay like that for a while, splayed against each other and dozing off while they caught their breath and came down. Dean's hamstrings started to complain after a while so he gently nudged Cas, who shot back a meager grumble.

 

 _No, you make such a comfortable pillow,_ Cas complained half-heartedly, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the soft mound of skin beneath Dean's balls.

 

“Hey, I've got two perfectly good ears up here,” Dean shot back, sitting up a little as Cas reluctantly rolled out from between his legs. He sat up and blinked expectantly at Dean, tapping his finger against his elbow until Dean reached down a cupped hand.

 

“Your chariot awaits, my highness.” Dean waited for Cas to climb into his hand, where he perched like an exceptionally sticky prince.

 

_Oh fuck you, I'm covered in your jizz._

 

“Yeah you are,” Dean answered, waggling his eyebrows as he deposited a spunky but very content Cas on his shoulder. Cas grinned wickedly and shook his head like a wet dog, sending a spray of stickiness onto Dean's face.

 

“Gross.” Dean wrinkled his nose and wiped an errant drop off his eyelid.

 

_You love it._

 

“I love you.” Dean turned to look at Cas, smiling softly despite the small clump of come clinging to his eyebrow. Cas snuggled against his neck, kissing him gently and tracing his hand along Dean's jaw.

 

_Good._

 

Cas sighed and placed a kiss to Dean's earlobe.

 

_Because we need to be up by six to drive to Gabe's._

 

Dean settled his nose against the top of Cas' head and closed his eyes, thinking loudly about how much he didn't mind making small sacrifices for his tiny boyfriend. It wasn't that hard to do.

 


End file.
